


The Merc Bartender and The SIU Director.

by Zerki909



Series: The Flickering Lights [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi killed by Shido while on duty, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Palaces don't exist, Personas made it to the real world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerki909/pseuds/Zerki909
Summary: Just a SIU Director and a mercenary dating nothing really special. Will update at least every 5 days. Changed from my OC x Makoto to my OC x Sae mostly because she doesn't get enough love and she is one of my favorite characters.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Niijima Sae/Original Male Character(s), Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Flickering Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Panther's run in with Flicker

All I could hear through the dark streets of the city was babies crying and cars honking. It’s almost as if you weren’t supposed to be out so late, and it felt like someone was watching me. A pair of young police officers' approach me and ask for my name. 

“Omega, I’m Omega...”, I replied quietly still wondering what the weird feeling was. They nod and one puts a hand on my back. 

“Sir, it isn’t safe out here right now; one of the more aggressive animals escaped from the zoo earlier and we still haven’t caught it yet,” the male officer explains in the politest tone he could muster. 

I nod and turn around in order to head home, "yes sir, I pray that you catch it whatever it is. Besides it must be very important for both the police and state troopers to get involved huh.” 

The officer looks at my back with a face of disgust thinking I was being sarcastic and not truly meaning what I said. As I start making my way to my apartment, I feel a strange urge but do my best to stay away from the dark alleys. 

“What was that... why would I want to go back there. I have nothing in such a place like that... Right,” I wonder as I walk into the bar commonly known as ‘Lupin’s Den’. I had arrived almost 10 minutes early so that I could set everything up for the customers. Once I open the bar up my boss calls me to the back to warn me some police were coming by later, namely, Makoto Niijima and her team. I sigh and head to my “office” to clean up just in case someone decides to head to the back with the boss. 

As soon as I finish, I put on my coat and apron before heading to the bar to start serving drinks, nearly half an hour into my shift I hear someone screaming in the bar. 

“Hey! Take whatever is going over there and get out if you’re gonna keep yelling,” I yell at a blond guy who stood up and got into a defensive stance while yelling at a man about his age with very frizzy hair and glasses. After I yell at him a blonde girl walks over and sits at the bar letting out a loud sigh. 

“Hey blondie, you need something strong? In all honesty you don’t look like you can handle those fools any longer” 

I lean against the counter and look at her while also watching the guys in the back, “yeah... that might be nice actually. Honestly though... they’re never like this, only whenever we’re they’re in a bar or Niijima is late for the meetings. 

At the mention of Niijma’s name one of my arms tense up and I look over at the boss, “SIU Director Niijima or Detective Niijima” 

She answers the question quickly, “Detective Niijima why, you got something to hide?” 

Before I answer my boss comes over and pats my back telling me that we are running out of somethings and he needs me to go get them from the shed. At this I nod and head out the back door and walk to the shed to pick up the phone listening to the woman on the other end. 

“yes, ma’am I understand, I’ll get it done as soon as possible, let me just get the Cerberus ok. ...OK, alright I’ll let my boss know...” I grab a few crates and walk back to the bar to begin stocking the shelves. 

When I enter the bar the boss walks to me and whispers, “She called again didn’t she... oh well, I’ll get the part-timer in here just get your suit on.” 

I walk to the office and put on a suit and vest before walking outside but not before hearing the blonde girl say, “Niijima that’s him... I don’t know why but he tensed a little when I brought you up. He didn’t make it publicly known but he had a bit of an edge afterward.” 

At this Makoto got up and walked after me to ask some questions but I had already turned a corner fading out of view. She then got on her phone and called her team, “Send out Joker... I think we may have a problem.” 


	2. Flicker's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flicker goes on the job for the first of many known jobs in this series.

After I leave the bar, I start blowing into a whistle in order to call Cerberus to me so in order to get started on our job. As I walk, I start to put on my mask, the mask being silver with white eyes that seemed to be glowing along with a mouth nearly the same color as the eyes along with what looks like jagged teeth lining the upper part of the mouth (Basically Magatsu-Izanagi-Picaro's face but different colors). As I walk down the alley with Cerberus, I start talking to him. 

“Hey bud, do you think we’ll be able to settle down eventually? I mean think about it, I’m almost 27 and we’ve been doing these things for quite some time, almost six years now... Can you believe that?” 

Cerberus not being able to speak since his vocal cords got burned out in an explosion simply nodded and looked over at me prompting me to pat his head. 

“Don’t worry bud, soon I’ll be able to help you talk again. We just need to shut down a few more alright?” Cerberus shakes his head trying to get some of the water that got on him off. “I hope the final job is coming soon, with the SIU Director up my ass so often about shutting these people down I’m not sure I’ll ever get any real time off.” 

As we walk down the alleyway Akira a.k.a Joker was tailing us trying to gather as much information as possible, quickly getting on the phone to call Makoto and the rest of the team. 

Joker: “Queen... I believe you were right in terms of us having a problem, all I could get was something about shutting people down and if it means what I think, he’s hunting them but I’m not sure who hired him.” 

Queen: “I see... Can you keep following him? We can’t lose track of him or else things could turn out badly.” 

Joker: “That may be an issue... it looks like he has a Cerberus with him, and to make things worse it seems like they are gone already” 

Queen: “You said a Cerberus? ...I see. Anyways get back here Noir is getting worried about you, she won’t stop pestering me.” 

Joker: “Alright I’m on my way tell her I’ll be there soon.” 

As he walks away, I am arriving outside of the Diet Building and heading up to an old informant of mine who has recently been discovered to have been leaking classified information to the Mafia regarding the police and many other groups. 

“Hey, bud it’s time, get around to the back and take down any guards back there ok? You know what to do if you get into trouble right? Go find Sae if I don’t make it out within an hour...” 

The Cerberus nods but looks at me with a worried look on his face, seemingly not wanting me to go in 

“I’ll be fine, you worry too much ok? After this job I should probably name you though. If you have to go to Sae tap her on the thigh 3 times she’ll know what’s wrong.” 

At that moment Cerberus runs off to the back of the building as I start scaling the wall with a strong grappling hook to help with my speed and efficiency 

“I still don’t understand why Sae herself asked this, normally her secretary gives me these jobs, is her sister going to be there? I honestly hope not, I get the feeling that blondie told her that I tensed up a bit when she was brought up, if so then she may have had someone follow me...” 

As I climb up, I hear a guard screaming leading me to smile underneath my mask. When I reach the 4th floor, I see the target running to the elevator trying to escape leading me to break the window. 

“Hello sir, I’ve heard some very interesting things about you... I’ve heard that you’ve leaked sone very important information to the Mafia... And I can’t have that, not with Kaneshiro out there, we can’t have him using that information. That's ok though... I don’t have to worry” 

At this I pull out a gun to shoot him in the back of the leg but before I do a squad of cops start running up the stairs, so I run to the desk and start pulling out all incriminating documents and quickly ran behind my target to hold him hostage as the cops made their way up. When the police arrive, I see Makoto Niijima and her squad in the front. 

“Well, well, well, the prick called the cops... Damn it boss, this was supposed to be an easy job.” 

I kick him in the back of the knee then shove him to the cops before running to the ledge and begin climbing over the railing 

Queen: “Stop right there! We need to take you into the station!” 

At this I turn to face her, with a cocky grin on my face 

“Oh? And how will you do that if I jump over the rail? Will you grab me and pull me up? Or will you send someone down after me in order to catch me? Because there’s only so much the great Phantom Squad can do... besides, you’ll find some very interesting things in this room. Buh-bye!” 

I step off the edge but feel something grab my vest as I fall downward as I feel someone pulling me up, I start to unbutton my vest to get away. 

Queen: “Skull! Help me pull this man up!” 

Skull: “Yeah, yeah... I’ll help... I just don’t see why this man would go after someone just to give him to us and proceed to step off a ledge.” 

Queen: “I’m not sure either, however it’s someone like this that we leave to Joker to figure out.” 

I sigh and lessen the amount I am struggling since I am already back over the rail and handcuffed. 

“By now an hour has passed I believe... that’s good, I can’t have him being placed in the pound or used as a weapon... If anything happened to him, I’d be destroyed.” 


	3. The Interrogation

After the whole fiasco in the Diet Building Omega is dragged to a police car along with his target. 

“Well, that does make things easier... less of a hassle for my brain, but now I have to deal with the boss yelling at me.” 

Skull: “I don’t suppose you’ll be telling us their name? Tch. That just makes thing so much more difficult” 

“Y’know, I like you Skull, that’s what your boss called you right?” 

Skull: “So what? It's not like it matters anyways.” 

“Who’s the chick in the red suit? Looks like she’s been staring at you... Ya think she’s into you?” 

Skull: “Does it matter? I’m the punk of the team... It’s not like I matter” 

At that I slapped him with as much force as possible 

“Don’t ever say that! I know all about you Ryuji Sakamoto... I know about your high school issues; I know about your mother... and I know about how you and Joker met... You are by far the most valuable person here...” 

Skull: “How do you know about that stuff! I’ve never seen you in my life.” 

“My job is to know all potential enemies; besides I was always there... I make it my job to learn as much as I can.” 

Skull: “I don’t understand... Just get in the car.” At that moment Ryuji pushed my head into the car and closed the door after me. 

“Oh well I guess it’s time” I start to fall asleep in the car and keep sleeping for about 10 minutes until Ryuji opens the door and shakes me to wake me up 

Skull: “It’s that time man, let’s go. Also, before you go in two of our best will be coming in for you.” 

I nod at this and put on a cocky grin, “Oh don’t worry I’m going to be fine; I’ve been through worse than the Joker and his Queen...” 

**_In the interrogation room_ **

Joker: “So, you’re the man brought from the Diet Building.” 

“Yup that’s me” I say this happily. “And you must be the Joker... Am I right Akira Kurusu?” 

Joker: “I will disregard how you know my real name and save that question for later... We should just wait for Queen and the Director to come in...” 

**_About 5 minutes later Makoto and_ ** **_Sae_ ** **_walk in_ **

I sigh when they walk in and look at Sae 

“Let’s get this over with then... You most likely want to know who my boss is and why they sent me after that specific man?” 

Queen: “Yes, but we assumed that you were hired for some kind of vendetta...” 

“That is so far from the truth I’m not even sure how to react...” I sigh and lean back giving Sae a look that shows how annoyed I am “I was hired because my boss learned that the man who was previously my informant had been leaking classified information to the Mafia... namely Kaneshiro’s chunk of it” 

Sae: “So, what you’re saying... is that he was selling information, and you were hired to kill him?” 

“Yeah, that just about sums it up... by the way, anyone seen my Cerberus... He needs to be fed soon; it would really break me if something happened to him” 

Sae slightly nods at this, but Joker and Queen shake their heads 

Joker: “Sorry, we haven’t, I assume he’s important to you?” 

“Damn right he is. He’s been there my entire life... Been there when my family wasn’t” 

Queen: “He couldn’t have gotten far, not with all of the police, around right?” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure kid, think about it, the guards in the back were dead, that was my escape if you didn’t show up when you did” 

Sae: “Can you two step out for a second? I would like to speak to this man privately” 

Joker: “Are you sure that’s a good idea ma’am? We never know what he’s capable of...” 

Sae: ”Yes, I’ll be fine... Besides, I met him a long time ago... He won’t hurt me. Sadly, it was the other way around...” She mumbles the last part very quietly 

I raise an eyebrow as Akira and Makoto leave, “What do you mean by that Niijima? I do not remember you up until I first got hired” 

Sae: “No, I suppose you wouldn’t... It has been quite some time since we were in high school after all” 

“I do not understand... but, I trust you Niijima, I mean you’ve saved my ass more than I’m willing to admit” 

Sae: “It was my pleasure Omega... I truthfully wish you could remember me, try to remember me... If you need help just ask about the silver-haired high school officer” 

“I’ll see what I can do... and I hope that you aren’t messing with me honestly” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, and it may not be very good; that being said, I would very much appreciate some feedback.


End file.
